No me olvides
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Quatre, sobre sus reflexiones al sentirse solo y lejos de la persona que ama. ¿Podrá volver a reunirse con Trowa?


**No me olvides.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

Me siento en el banco y contemplo como los blancos copos de nieve caen lenta y suavemente sobre el suelo helado y casi congelado del parque. Alzo los ojos y observo el cielo gris y nebuloso. Mis manos están muy frías, a pesar de que me he puesto los guantes y percibo como pequeñas gotas de agua congeladas se adhieren a mi piel pálida y mis labios y mi cuerpo no se cesan de tiritar, pero nada de eso me importa. En realidad, lo único que me preocupa es esta soledad que me invade y me llena, y me sube y parece no terminar nunca y me sube y me inunda de lágrimas los ojos claros y tristes. Estoy solo en esta inmensa ciudad; en pleno invierno estoy solo.

¿Cuándo acabó todo? Recuerdo que era otoño y el frío y el viento calaban muy hondo, penetrando hasta los huesos. De pronto, aquel extraño sentimiento de fraternidad que nos mantenía unidos se desvaneció con el fallecimiento abrupto y sorpresivo de Wufei. Sí, eso provocó la inminente separación. De eso ya hace dos años. Ahora comprendo que permanecimos juntos para afrontar nuestra amarga soledad y creímos por mucho tiempo que habíamos logrado vencerla. Pero bastó que uno de nosotros se marchara para siempre para abandonarnos a la soledad otra vez, nos negamos a ayudarnos, a consolarnos. Esa situación demostró que nunca forjamos los férreos lazos de la amistad verdadera, que únicamente fingíamos nuestra hermandad para sentirnos mejor.

Pobre Duo, parecía un alma en pena: no comía ni hablaba y permanecía en su cuarto durante todo el día. Yo intenté ayudarlo, darle consuelo y cariño, pero Duo no dio señales de mejorar, de volver siquiera a ser la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Y se marchó. Se marchó a los pocos meses, cuando la primavera daba sus primeros destellos. Y después le siguieron Heero y Trowa y me quedé solo.

Los días pasan eternos y yo siempre los recuerdo. Recuerdo sus palabras, sus acciones, sus miradas. Los recuerdo cada día, como si estuviesen conmigo de nuevo. Pero no están.

Siempre la navidad la había compartido con alguien y ahora estoy solo, y me duele tanto, que quiero olvidar, sobretodo a Trowa, con sus ojos fríos y bonitos, y ahora ausente. Me lastima tanto que anhelo cerrar los ojos y no ver por enésima vez sus ojos y sus labios y su cuerpo, y cerrar mis oídos y no oír sus palabras escritas con tinta indeleble en algún rincón de la memoria.

Está nevando y hoy es navidad y, dicen que si pides un deseo se cumple, entonces yo deseo, yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi corazón y con todas las lágrimas que he derramado y que sigo y seguiré derramando, porque no puedo evitarlo, volver a verlos a todos una vez más: a Duo sonriendo, a Heero escribiendo en su portátil y a Trowa leyendo partituras de música y practicando sus acrobacias tenazmente. Verlos una vez más y decirle a cada uno que los quiero demasiado. Sí, los quiero mucho porque he madurado junto a ellos durante la guerra y he aprendido a conocerlos como las palmas de mis manos. Y los estimo como los buenos amigos que son, aunque siempre disimulen y escondan sus verdades, porque temen lo que desconocen, como la felicidad, y yo quiero empujarlos a ella y verlos sonreír con honesta alegría y regocijo. Verlos una vez más y mirarlos a los ojos y decirles a cada uno con franqueza los verdaderos sentimientos que hacia ellos me une y que a cada segundo me hacen pensar en ellos.

Mirar a Duo y sonreírle y armarme de paciencia para escucharlo y convencerle de aceptar la otra oportunidad que le ofrece el destino para amar, después de haber perdido a un ser querido; y mirar a Heero y hacerlo comprender que realmente ama a su compañero trenzado, aunque tal vez esos dos ya deben estar juntos. Siempre se han amado, y tengo la certeza de que Heero ha ido a buscarlo y que lo encontrará, si es que no lo ha hecho aún. Primero, Duo, incapaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Heero, se ligó a Wufei, pues éste le había revelado el amor que le profesaba desde hacía mucho tiempo; y luego Heero, quien no se atrevía a expresar sus emociones y vivirlas, pero ellos, muy en el fondo, se comprenden y se conocen y ya saben que se aman desde siempre. Desde siempre… ¿cómo Trowa y yo? Pero él… ¿qué le diría a él? Tal vez lo mucho que lo amo y aprecio, que me complacería enormemente compartir mi vida con él hasta que el destino nos obligara a separarnos.

Este frío que ya ni siquiera me permite concentrarme en mis reflexiones. Trowa, si pudiese ver otra vez tus grandes ojos verdes no dudaría ni un segundo en decirte lo mucho que te amo. Hasta los dedos me duelen a causa de este invierno triste y desolado. En este parque no hay ningún árbol que no esté desnudo, ningún árbol cuyas delicadas hojas amarillas no hayan sido desprendidas brutalmente por la rigurosidad del viento helado y sólo hay barro, agua congelada y nieve y nieve y nieve. Un manto blanco sucio invade silenciosamente la ciudad y la cubre y no accede a que alguna señal de vida asome en ese desconsuelo desconsolado. Tus ojos verdes, parece que no puedo dejar de evocarlos. ¿Cómo estarán Duo y Heero? Tal vez estén cenando juntos en un romántico restaurante y se sonrían y ni siquiera halla un pequeño espacio para recordarme. Por que todos olvidan, menos yo, que soy un caso perdido. A propósito de perdido, ese chico lleva no sé cuántos minutos dando vueltas al parque, parece un esquimal, pues va muy abrigado. ¿Será un tipo como yo? Espero que no. A veces la soledad es muy dolorosa. A veces el desamor es realmente cruel. Y qué tal si me le acerco y lo invito a cenar a mi casa y conversamos y nos decimos las cosas que nos hemos callado en el olvido. Es una locura. Esta nieve que me congela hasta la nariz y me empapa las manos y la cara. Mis pies están hundidos bajo una capa de veinte centímetros de nieve. Y no hay sol y el cielo está gris. ¡Qué locura! Realmente es una hazaña vadear este río de nieve y además el cuerpo me duele y los músculos no se distienden. Procuro desprenderme de la nieve que se ha depositado sobre mi abrigo, pero esta tarea no obtiene buenos frutos, ya que de inmediato vuelve a hundirse bajo el peso aplastante de la nieve. ¡Qué locura! Sólo me quedan unos cuantos pasos y lo alcanzo, pero él no cesa de continuar por su camino errado. Esta soledad… y la maldita nevazón que me impide caminar con facilidad. ¿Para qué seguir? No quiero regresar a casa porque la soledad se tornará aún más palpable, sin embargo, ya es muy tarde. Ni siquiera hay una luna, como antes no había un sol. Hay un viento frío que me estremece, que me hace temblar, que me trae violentamente angustiosas memorias. Sí, como cuando estaba junto a él. Yo temblaba ante su mirada dura, impasible, ante su expresión de hierro, ante sus bellos ojos verdes. Yo temblaba, y por esta razón nunca osé confesarle cuánto lo amo, pero Trowa se comportó ante mí indiferentemente. Nunca le importé. Tal vez ahora tampoco. ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, querido Trowa? Quizá tocando la flauta a Catherine, o el piano, o el violín, o realizando en al aire algunas de tus asombrosas y admirables piruetas en el circo, o quizá estés conmigo desde la distancia y estés pensando en mí. ¿De veras estás pensando en mí?

—¿Está usted perdido?

El desconocido da media vuelta ante mi leve golpe sobre su hombro y me mira desde el océano profundo de sus ojos violetas. Sólo veo su mirar sonriente y un par de mechones castaños sobre su frente escapan de la prisión del gorro de lana que lleva puesto. Y me miras, Duo.

—¡Quatre!—exclama con voz jubilosa, mientras extiende los brazos hacia mí y me estrecha en un abrazo cálido y húmedo.

¡Qué dicha me embarga! Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, rebeldes e incontrolables. Nos separamos, y él también sonríe entre las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. El cielo está oscuro y aún nieva. No quiero creer, pero el cielo nieva, la nieve está oscura.

—¿Qué pasa, Quatre? ¿Por qué estabas tan solo en este lugar?

—No pasa nada, Duo, es que estoy feliz. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues hemos venido a verte, amigo mío. Te he extrañado cómo no sabes. Me hacía falta tu dulzura y tu comprensión. Necesito confiarlo a alguien, pues es tanta la felicidad que me desbordan y debo compartirla. Quiero que sepas lo que no he podido contárselo a nadie más, porque eres tú el único merecedor de mi confianza y él único que entendería a cabalidad mis palabras y me escuchará.

—Pues gracias.

—Quatre, Heero y yo… estamos juntos. No sé cómo. Ya sé que te puede parecer una locura, pero lo amo. Él vino por mí cuando me fui. Me dijo que llevaba tiempo buscándome y que, cuando me encontró, él esperó, esperó a que yo sonriera. ¿Sabes, Quatre? Tú tal vez no lo podrás creer, pero, a veces, él puede llegar a ser tan tierno y dócil como tú. Y Heero me esperó y yo acepté. Nos amamos, es todo y es increíble. No nos parecemos en nada.

—Te equivocas, Duo—manifesté, sonriendo ante la expresión de ingenuo asombro de mi compañero—. Ustedes se parecen demasiado.

—¿De veras?

—Claro, pero luego te lo cuento. Dime, ¿dónde están ustedes?

—En tu casa.

—¿En mi casa?—repliqué. Ahora fue mi turno de asombrarme.

—¿No me digas que lo has olvidado?—preguntó, conteniendo la risa apenas.

—¿Olvidado qué?

—La llave. Recuerda que tú siempre has dejado la llave en el macetero de las camelias. Veníamos a verte y a celebrar la navidad contigo. Fuimos muy descorteses al irnos sin más. No obstante, ahora hemos vuelto para estar contigo y compartir este momento de felicidad.

—Gracias, Duo. Vamos a casa.

—Pero, Quatre, no me dejes con esta inquietud… Dime… ¿por qué consideras que Heero y yo tenemos más de algo en común?

—Bueno, ambos son muy perseverantes y decididos. Ambos tienen algo de agresividad en su temperamento, ambos luchan por lo que creen juntos, ambos son valientes.

Los ojos violetas de Duo reflejaban una intensa emoción y entonces asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, meditando sobre mis palabras.

—Sí, tienes razón, sin embargo, él y yo no somos iguales. No, señor, y eso no me lo vas a negar. Así que: ¿dónde está ese enajenado de Trowa? Por lo menos, tu casa estaba vacía cuando Heero y yo entramos en ella.

—Se fue, Duo. Se fue con la primavera.

Es bastante estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo: los sollozos me ahogan y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos incontrolables, y el dolor… como fuego que abrasa, que arde. Entonces Duo me estrecha entre sus brazos y yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando ahogar el llanto que me consume. Él es tan cálido, y yo percibo su felicidad al estar con Heero. Mi deseo se ha cumplido a medias, debería estar contento. Ahora sólo falta que Trowa regrese. Ya no debo llorar, porque entristeceré a Duo. De vez en cuando la vida es un tanto dura. Te quiero en esta soledad, Trowa, quiero tus ojos verdes, quiero que seas tú quien me esté abrazando, quien me susurre palabras de consuelo, quien limpie mis lágrimas con suaves caricias, quien, en fin, me diga "te amo". Te quiero, Trowa, te quiero y te quiero con esta nieve helada que no apaga el fuego.

Volver a casa y sonreír. Ver a Duo y a Heero juntos. El cielo aún está negro, aún no es medianoche, aún puedes llegar. Esta nieve espesa que no claudica. Ya se me agotaron las fuerzas, tal vez he llorado demasiado, y ahora deseo caer en ese blando colchón de almidón que amortiguará el golpe. Quiero caer apegado a tu cuerpo esbelto, tibio, amante sobre la nieve helada.

—Quatre, estarás bien. Lo prometo, pero debes resistir hasta llegar a casa. Debes resistir. Deja ya de tiritar. Allá hay fuego encendido y te abrigarás en un santiamén. No lo entiendo, amigo querido, ¿por qué se marcharía Trowa? Sí, él siempre se comportaba de manera extrañamente serena y callada. Pero yo creía que él te quería. Claro, como Heero, le era muy difícil exteriorizar sus sensaciones, pero te quería. Sin duda, algo muy malo debió pasarle, Trowa no te abandonaría. Pero, Quatre, debes alegrarte, yo sé que regresará, algo aquí, en mi corazón, me lo dice. ¿Sabes? Los latidos de mi corazón siempre aciertan. Esa vez que Heero me halló y me dijo todas aquellas frases de amor desesperado, yo me había levantado con la emoción latiendo en mis venas esa mañana de sol. Sabía que algo venía. Es extraño, lo sé, incluso Heero lo pone en duda, pero tú, Quatre, que eres más dulce y más inteligente, me crees, ¿cierto? Es que ese Heero, no sé como puedo soportarlo.

¿Cómo es que puede soportarte a ti, Duo? Este chico que no se cansa de hablar, pero me hace bien, me alegra el corazón, como si un pájaro trinara después de esta tormenta de nieve. Un farol encendido, el primero. Ojalá que en casa haya un fuego ardiente, que me queme, que me queme todas estas sensaciones de tristeza congelada.

-------------------

No importan demasiadas cosas. Me siento solo de todas formas. Ha pasado navidad, ha pasado año nuevo, y él no regresa. Duo y Heero ya partieron a su nuevo hogar. Les rogué con ímpetu que continuasen aquí, pero ellos se negaron, no era correcto, eres nuestro amigo, ¿cómo aprovecharnos de tu hospitalidad?, no, Quatre, además, necesitamos formar un hogar los dos juntos, sí, vendremos a verte, y llámanos cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, te extrañaremos. Yo también, chicos, no saben cómo o tal vez sí, ¿somos amigos, no? Vendrán nuevos años y yo estaré aquí, sentado en este mismo banco, esperando que regreses, porque te quiero. Te espero, porque sé que tú necesitas tiempo para comprender y estabilizar tus sentimientos. La vida no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero tú has sufrido más que yo, puesto que eres huérfano y creciste sin nombre, sin cariño, sin ternura; en cambio yo… Yo tengo muchas hermanas y un padre que me adoró, y crecí rodeado de amor. Tuve un nombre, una educación, un camino que escoger; tú no, pero me duele. Aunque, lo admito, no cambiaría nada de esto, porque si fueras otro yo no te amaría. Es este corazón confundido, desbocado, que le gustan los problemas y las tareas difíciles quien se ha enamorado de ti locamente. Es una locura.

Una nueva primavera, y el cielo azul, y las hojas verdes, como tus ojos, brillando arraigadas a las ramas de los árboles florecientes y fragantes. Y los pájaros cantando. Cuando vuelva a verlo, yo sonreiré nuevamente y él me mirará desde el fondo de sus grandes ojos verdes y melancólicos, y yo no callaré: le contaré sobre el profundo amor que le profeso y que ahora me impide respirar con libertad, pensar con calma, reír sin esa sombra de tristeza honda. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo… ¡qué daría por hacerlo! No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte manifestado antes mis sentimientos hacia ti y haber evitado que te marcharas tan fríamente, apenas con un simple adiós. Mi vida te pertenece, mi corazón, tómalos y arráncamelos. Trowa, quítame este dolor que me envuelve y que me mantiene vivo aquí, esperándote en un hermoso día de primavera, bajo el cielo azul, bajo el sol ardientemente fresco.

A veces, cuando es tarde y sé que no llegarás, voy a pasear a la orilla del mar y me sumerjo en sus agua heladas y creo que me moriré, pero en el horizonte brilla una estrella y vislumbro tu mirar sereno, y no puedo avanzar más, porque la esperanza que nace en mí late tan fuerte que me impide todo movimiento, salvo el de retroceder y esperar con ansia dolorosa el día siguiente. Cuando tú estés conmigo, yo no me separaré de ti y te diré mil veces que te amo. Cuando tú estés conmigo, no te dejaré partir y te abrazaré y te retendré para siempre con un beso infinito.

Cuando tú estés conmigo, yo descansaré.

Pero ahora, que estoy aquí sumergido en las aguas cálidas y eternas del mar, desde donde atisbo las espumosas olas golpear con renovadas fuerzas la arena dorada de la playa, no veo ninguna estrella en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Lo siento, Trowa, pero no hay esperanza para este corazón roto. Siento que el agua me cobija y que mis ojos se cierran. ¿Es este mi final? Pero veo tus ojos verdes y percibo tu silencio hondo. Te quiero.

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola!, nos vemos de nuevo. Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic. Realmente espero que te haya sido grato leerlo.


End file.
